


PEW PEW IN THE ARSEHOLE

by Ellie_ohno



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Armitage Hux, Angry Kissing, Angry Kylo Ren, Angry Sex, Forgive Me, I Don't Even Know, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Oh My God, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Kill Me, Pure Smut, Smut, hux ALSO gets a blaster shoved up you know where, hux also gets gagged by a lightsaber, hux gets fisted, im so sorry, please god forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_ohno/pseuds/Ellie_ohno
Summary: Angry sex
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	PEW PEW IN THE ARSEHOLE

As we can tell, I write these stories when I’m extremely tired and extremely horny so buckle in because it’s time for some Kylux.

Hux walked into the room, he was beyond pissed off at Ren. Of course he destroyed Hux’s ship again. Not to mention that they were to wed in three days, “stupid kriffing crylo” Hux would mutter to himself. 

What Hux didn’t know it was that ‘Crylo’ was standing right behind him. Hux had not heard the door open, standing with his back to the door. He hear a few footsteps behind him, huxs heart pounding in his chest.

“Excuse me?.” The familiar, yet bitter, voice would sternly say out. *”fuck”* hux thought to himself. “You don’t have the best indoor voice general.” You can practically hear the smirk radiating off of Ben’s face. 

Hux would turn around quickly a wild red covering his face. Ofcourse h e had to show up. Hux would look the brute of a man up and down. Rens gaze angry yet....devilish. Was he planning something? 

Ren would take a step towards hux, grabbing him by his throat.The general who was at a lost for words would begin to attempt to squirm away from Ben. “GeT AWAY YOU BRUTE” hux would scream out.

A small amused smile would appear on rens face. “Is that what you think of me? A wild aggressive brute?” The words seemed to flow and surround hux. Armitage would shove ben away. 

“Yes.” Hux would start to brush himself off. Looking away from bens gaze. Ben, who obviously knew this ginger snaps thoughts, would snicker.

“Is that what you say when you touch yourself general?” Ben purred out. Huxs head would snap up to meet bens face. *”how did he know-“* The generals mind would spin in thoughts, curious on how Ren even figured out his lewd thoughts towards him...

“eXcuse me?” Huxs voice would stutter. Staring at Ren and his... stupid seggsy smirk.

“You heard me general” Ben would caress armitage’s jaw, hugs immediately pushing him away.

“What. The. Fuck.” The evil space ginger would snap out, shoving bens hand away. “Now now General, let’s play nice” Ren would snicker out.

Then they fucked, should I rewrite this? Idk man, thank you - 1 am E


End file.
